Music Packs
VIET includes a number of music packs available for download. They are available for download in the second post of the main VIET thread in the PI forums - both individual music packs as well as compilations (containing eight music packs each) can be downloaded. All in all, these music packs provide hundreds of new songs. They are 100% compatible with ANY mod or combinations of mods (i.e. VIET is not required). Each pack provides around 3-10 new songs. Except in rare cases, all music included can play at any time, unlike the official DLC music which was originally programmed to only play in certain situations. However, almost all songs are programmed to be more likely in certain situations. All music is legally available online, so you don't have to worry about legal issues. In each download I have included a list of every song and links to the places where I got them. Music Compilations Each compilation consists of 8 music packs, in Chronological Order of when they were released, so they won't always include the latest music packs. These are merely for the convenience of those who didn't download the many previous music packs. Below are the currently available music packs: *'Music Pack 1': African, Celtic, Chant Collection, French Renaissance, Hindu, Italian Renaissance, Middle East, Random Renaissance *'Music Pack 2': Celtic 2, English Renaissance, French Renaissance 2, German Renaissance, German Renaissance 2, Medieval Mediterranean, Spanish Guitar, Turkish *'Music Pack 3':' '''Celtic 3, English Renaissance 2, Iranian, Nature Sounds, Random Medieval, Random Renaissance 2, Spanish Renaissance, West African Individual Music Packs Below are the currently available individual music packs: *'African': traditional African music, less likely to fire for those not of the East African, West African, or North African culture groups *'American': music from various native American cultures, more likely to play for American cultures or those who have courtiers from American cultures *'Celtic': Irish and Scottish music, more likely to fire for the Celtic culture group *'Celtic 2': Irish and Scottish music, more likely to fire for the Celtic culture group *'Celtic 3': Celtic music, more likely to fire for the Celtic culture group *'Chant Collection': various Gregorian and sacred Catholic chants, more likely to fire for Catholics *'English Renaissance:' English music from the Renaissance, more like to fire for West Germanic, Celtic, and Norman characters. *'English Renaissance 2': English music from the Renaissance, more like to fire for West Germanic, Celtic, and Norman characters. *'English Renaissance 3': English music from the Renaissance, more like to fire for West Germanic, Celtic, and Norman characters. *'Finno-Ugric': traditional Finnish, Estonian, and Sami music, more likely to fire for Finno-Ugric characters and Finnish Pagans. *'French Renaissance': French music from the Renaissance, more likely to fire for Dutch, Norman, Frankish, and Occitans. *'French Renaissance 2': French music from the Renaissance, more likely to fire for Dutch, Norman, Frankish, and Occitans. *'German Renaissance': German music from the Renaissance, more likely to fire for those with Central Germanic or Bohemian cultures, or are part of the HRE *'German Renaissance 2': German music from the Renaissance, more likely to fire for those with Central Germanic or Bohemian cultures, or are part of the HRE *'Hindu:' Various traditional Indian music. Will only fire if player has Hindu/Indian courtiers in his court, or is Hindu/Indian him or herself. *'Iranian:' Iranian songs, more likely to fire for Muslims, Zoroastrians, those in the Iranian culture group, and the Turkish and Chagatai cultures. *'Italian Renaissance': Italian music from the Renaissance, more likely to fire for the Latin culture group, patricians, or Republics. *'Jewish:' Jewish music and hymns, more likely to play for characters of a Jewish religion or culture, or those who have Jewish courtiers in their court. *'Jewish 2': Jewish music and hymns, more likely to play for characters of a Jewish religion or culture, or those who have Jewish courtiers in their court. *'Medieval Mediterranean': Various medieval music from the Mediterranean, more likely to fire for the Iberian and Latin culture groups. *'Middle East 1': Various Middle Eastern music, more likely to fire for non-Christians and non-Pagans. *'Nature Sounds': Ambient nature sounds, more likely to fire for certain cultures depending on "song". *'Random Medieval': Random Medieval music, more likely to fire for Catholics, and those of the Iberian, Latin, and Gallic culture groups *'Random Medieval 2': Random Medieval music, more likely to fire for Catholics *'Random Renaissance': Random Renaissance music, more likely to fire for Christians. *'Random Renaissance 2': Random Renaissance music, more likely to fire for Catholics. *'Silk Road': Music from cultures across the Silk Road, more likely to play for characters of the Buddhist or Tengri Pagan religions, or those of Altaic, Indian, East Asian, or Iranian cultures. *'Spanish Guitar': Classical guitar music from Spain, less likely to fire for non-Iberians. *'Spanish Renaissance': Spanish music from the Renaissance, more like to fire for Iberians. *'Turkish': Turkish music, more likely to fire for Turkish, Azeri, Armenian, Georgian, and Kurdish characters. *'West African''': West African music, more likely to fire for West African or West African pagan characters. Category:Cosmetic Changes